


Breakfast Time

by Yaschiri



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel has a bad date, so Dipper tries to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Time

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one as a prompt for a tumblr user by the name of tianaespecial! It was a lot of fun. I also headcanon Mabel as bisexual in this particular story, ye- Enoy! :3

Why did everything she put her effort into turn into _blegh_?

Well maybe not _everything_ , that unicorn she made out of glass beads last month turned out hecka cool but-

Why couldn’t she just end up on one date with someone that didn’t pick their nose, burp super gross, be a mythical creature, or want to kill her? (All four of those actually happened one summer back in Gravity Falls, though that was a story for another time). She sighed deeply, closing the front door and kicking her shoes off at the mat. Shrugging off the super cute jacket she wore specially for dates, that too was tossed haphazardly toward the coat rack; whether it made it or not was now not a concern. Mabel Pines was just too freakin’ bummed out.

Shaking her head, she navigated out of the foyer and through the living room, passing by Dipper sprawled out on the couch with a game controller in his hands.

“Hey Mabes,” he said, tongue sticking out a little as he mashed buttons like crazy.

“Hey…” she sighed, trudging slowly toward the stairs. Dipper paused his game, furrowing his eyebrows at his sister’s retreating form. Setting the controller down, he hopped up and followed after her up the stairs.

“You okay?” he asked, worried at the clear aura of “bummed” radiating from his twin. She shrugged a shoulder, stopping at the top of the stairs, Dipper a couple steps below her.

“…I had a crappy date, Dipdop…remember Annie?” Dipper furrowed his brow, before he snapped his fingers.

“The brunette?” he asked. She nodded. “What about her? Did it not go okay?”

“…she never even showed up. I think she was like…jokin’ or something…or maybe she just didn’t know how to say “no” to me or somethin’…” Now she sounded like she was almost in tears, voice quivering a little as she tried to keep it in check. Dipper hopped up the last couple of stairs to stand beside his sister, resting a hand gently on her shoulder.

“Who needs her anyway?” he said assuredly, squeezing gently. Mabel glanced toward him with a watery smile, Dipper returning with one of his own. Both expressions faltered as Mabel turned her face away again. “…that was shitty of her to do that. You didn’t deserve something so awful.”

“…thanks, Dipper,” she mumbled. “I-I’m gonna just…go listen to some music…if Mom or Dad ask, cover for me?” She glanced back over again, eyes now glassy from unshed tears. Dipper’s heart broke instantly, nodding once. She offered another smile, this one a little more genuine, before slipping from his grip to walk down the hallway. With a little wave to Dipper, she entered her room and shut the door softly.

Dipper sighed heavily, the 16-year old walking back down to the living room. Before he’d hit the last step, he heard the muffled sound of “Blue October” playing, a band Mabel listened to only when in a particularly dismal mood. He hadn’t heard her play that since their cat had passed away last year from old age.

She really _was_ upset.

Plopping back down onto the couch, he picked his controller back up. Staring at the pause menu a moment more, he sighed again before resuming his game. When she wanted to talk, she would say so. Until then, he would leave her be.

Hours passed, 7 pm turning into 7 am, Dipper still wide awake and playing his game. He was almost done with the main story mission, realizing as he was on his way to the second-to-last boss that his stomach felt like it could cave in from hunger. Saving and pausing his game, he stretched languidly and sighed happily, before rubbing his tired eyes and standing up. Wobbling only a little bit he glanced toward the stairs, eyebrows furrowing. Mabel still hadn’t gotten up yet. She was usually the early riser between the two of them, so for her to not be down stairs yet made Dipper wonder.

Quietly ascending the stairs and tip-toeing down the hallway to Mabel’s room, he popped open her door gently to peek in; sure enough, she was still fast asleep, a pile of her stuffed animals covering her partially. Upon further inspection, Dipper realized with a painful tug at his heart, her cheeks looked a little blotchy and her eyes a bit puffy. He regretted not insisting she talk to him at that moment. Closing the door and quietly walking away from her room, he walked back down stairs.

Passing through the living room and then the foyer, as he entered the kitchen he saw his mother pouring a cup of coffee-when had she gotten up to make coffee?-the newspaper tucked under her arm. She was freshly-showered and dressed for work. Mrs. Pines glanced over her shoulder briefly, tutting softly at Dipper’s appearance.

“Stay up all night again?” she asked, stirring sugar into her cup. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck, shrugging a shoulder as he walked up to stand beside her.

“Might have…” he replied, watching her pour a generous amount of raspberry-flavored creamer into the cup. She only sighed in response, tapping the excess coffee from the spoon after stirring, leaning over to kiss his forehead.

“As long as you go to school today…try not to make that a habit though okay baby?” Dipper nodded, chiming “Yes mom” as she reached out to ruffle his hair gently. “Where’s your sister, by the way? She usually has a feast laid out by now…she not feeling well?”

“Bad date last night,” he responded. Mrs. Pines nodded a little, looking sad.

“Poor thing…I’ll leave it to you to cheer her up. You always did it best.” The woman offered Dipper a smile, Dipper smiling back. “Well I’m off to work. You saw your father leave, didn’t you?”

“He was out the door at 5am sharp.”

“Did he say anything to you?” she asked, eyeing him critically again.

“Only the exact same thing you told me,” he responded, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He heard his mother tut again as he took a drink of it straight black.

“Well I’ll be home around dinner time. Make sure to take out the garbage before you leave for school. I love you honey.”

“Love you too mom.”

With a small wave of a hand not occupied by a coffee cup, his mother was out of the kitchen then out the front door. Dipper heard the car start then pull away after a few minutes, leisurely sipping his coffee as he stared absently at the tile of the kitchen floor. He wondered what he could do to cheer Mabel up. Something that would make her feel all sentimental and good…something that was simple. Despite how much she enjoyed embellishing everything she came in contact with, she actually preferred simple gifts and gestures the most.

Taking another sip of the coffee, his stomach protested loudly, and in an instant Dipper knew what he could do for her.

Mabel awoke with a start, sitting up right in an instant as she rubbed her eyes and looked over at her alarm clock. ‘8? Jeezey petes I slept in…why didn’t my alarm go off?’ Rubbing the crusty gunk out of her eyes a little more vigorously from her cry last night, she stretched and yawned. ‘Poor Dipper’s probably starving…better go start breakfast…hope he’ll forgive me for being late today.’

Despite feeling so groggy, Mabel decided she was in a billion times better mood than last night; lots of heart-felt singing and crying could do that for a girl. Plus lots of sleep too. Swinging her feet over the side of her bed, she picked a pair of pajama pants off the floor-black sparkly with neon owls printed all over them-slipping them on and tossing on her favorite lime green robe.

Being mindful to walk quietly past Dipper’s door, she practically bounded down the stairs two at a time once past it, now rather excited to get breakfast cooking. However the scent of something cooking, more-so burning, met her nose. Confusion written clearly across her features, she passed through the living room. The TV was still on and Dipper’s game was paused. He wasn’t sprawled out on the couch asleep, and after a quick glance around, he wasn’t in either of the arm chairs.

Walking quietly through the foyer, Mabel popped her head into the kitchen only to be met by the sight of a table set for two. Glancing from the table up, her eyes widened. Dipper was trying, and failing, to keep what appeared to be pancakes from burning. However no matter what he seemed to do, they just kept scorching after a couple of seconds of touching the hot griddle. He swore, scraped the burnt batter off, and threw it onto a plate next to him that was already piled high with the remains of past failures. Again he went for the batter, pouring out a small amount only for it to burn again.

“Damnit…” he muttered, poking the half-burnt, half-raw pancake. Mabel watched him, her heart swelling with gratitude the longer he tried to get at least one pancake to work. Looking around the kitchen a little more carefully, she noted that there were two glasses filled with orange juice, freshly squeezed if the pile of juiced orange halves on the counter was any indication. There was also silverware and-Mabel smiled the widest at this-a single flower in a thin-necked vase sitting in the middle of the table. It looked like it was one of the wild flowers that grew along the fence in the backyard.

She wasn’t sure exactly what she was feeling at this moment aside from the deepest love and gratitude she could possibly muster. As silently as she could, she walked up behind him, leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek-

-only to land a kiss right on his lips.

The reaction was instant, both jumping back with red faces and hands over their mouths. Dipper had turned at the last second to see what the noise had been, Mabel catching him at exactly the right time-wrong time?-exactly when- _where_ she hadn’t meant to kiss him.

Mable’s heart pounded in her throat roughly, the only thing running through her mind that Dipper tasted like coffee. Bitter, strong, and…something else. Coffee and something else. Dipper looked to be doing no better, eyes wide and panicking internally; Mabel could tell from the way his adam’s apple was bobbing furiously and the bead of sweat rolling down his face.

A moment of tense silence passed, Dipper jumping suddenly at the stove as smoke began rising from the griddle. “Shit-!” Another pancake had burned, though more thoroughly than the others, Dipper scraping it from the pan and adding it to the pile. The sight of Dipper, looking defeated and disappointed while depositing a little lop-sided black disk of burnt batter onto a plate, was too much for Mabel.

She laughed. It turned into full-blown laughter very quickly and though Dipper looked lost for a moment, he too joined in. Giving into the gesture as they clung to the counter or the table, laughing loud and long, it only tapered off after a couple more minutes, both the twins breathless and looking happy.

“Thanks Dippin’ sauce,” came the breathless response to the whole of the situation. Dipper only nodded, taking a deep breath and letting out a happy and heavy sigh. Neither said anything about the kiss, trying hard to just shove it to the side in the minds; Mabel stood upright and grabbed one of the glasses of OJ. Taking a sip as Dipper turned off the stove and glared at it, he turned in time to see Mabel make a face.

“What?” he asked, walking to stand beside her. She stuck two fingers into her mouth, withdrawing them with an orange seed between them.

“You forgot to take the seeds out you goon,” she said, holding the seed up. Dipper rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “I’ll finish breakfast okay?”

“Alright…I’ll leave it to you…” he said. Leaning over, he planted a small kiss to her cheek then ducked out of sight, Mabel staring after his retreating form. “I’m gonna get dressed! Be back down soon!”

Mabel huffed, face a little red as she turned to throw the seed away, the tips of her fingers brushing the spot where he had kissed her, then over he lips absently. Letting her hand drop, she turned toward the mess her brother had made, shaking her head; the gesture had been sweet but the clean up wasn’t going to be fun.

“Oh well…at least I feel better,” she said to herself, smiling. With a little nod, she began her clean up and prep for a real breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at [Yaschiri](http://www.yaschiri.tumblr.com) for more Pinecest-related goodness. Or just other bullshit. Sometimes we eat things!


End file.
